Driftwood
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: So the gang is back! But now they're in college! The long awaited sequel to 'Winner Takes All'. The gang's in college and it's a bigger version of high school, sexy boys with crazy hormones, new life, more, different drama! Can they handle college life? Will they stay in tune? Will they drift apart, or become closer?
1. First Day Of College

Disclaimer : I do not own Winx Club.

A/N : Hey again , minna! Which, btw, means everyone. Now, here is the long, very long awaited sequel to : Winner Takes All. I apologize for character OOC-ness if there is any… I haven't been writing Winx in awhile, so I'm outta practice. Anyway, in Winner Takes All, it was mostly MusaXRiven. Same with this story, but I'll try to include other pairings more! To clear up something, Alfea Performing Arts was a high school, not college. Also, this story is using the 'happy ever after' alternate end. And in the last story, there were no mentions of BloomXSky, so in this story, Bloom _dated Andy._ Roxy is in this story., but in the later chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**MUSA POV**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I can't believe my girl is about to go to college!" Dad exclaimed. He pulled me into a giant hug. "Uh, dad? Not to ruin the mood or anything, I gotta get goin'!" I said. "No, gomen, it's just.." he tried to say. "Don't worry! I'm just in the next town! I'll be here for Christmas! Besides, you survived without me when I was in my performing arts school!" I said._

"_Sorry, just go, your friends are all waiting." He said. I hugged him one more time. "See ya when I see ya, otousan!" I said, and I waved before getting into the car._

_**END**_

* * *

So now I was here. In the back seat of Brandon Taylor's RV, well, more like his parents' RV, they just lent it to him, so we wouldn't all have to ride in the car he owns. Aisha Fox, my best friend, was next to me on my right, Stella Lowe on my left, and I couldn't keep track of everyone else.

"I just cannot believe we all got into the same college together!" Aisha said as her curly, brown hair swayed back and forth.

"I know." I said. "It feels like just a few months ago I got into Alfea Performing arts, and now we are going to college! And with all of my best friends and boyfriend!"

"Too bad y'all get to miss out on all the college boys!" A voice said from behind. Bloom West, my rich, bubbly, redheaded best friend. Sadly, over the summer, Bloom and her boyfriend, Andy I-forgot-his-last-name, broke up. But they're still really good friends, he's even in the RV here with us!

Anywho, we'd been driving for over an hour already an I was practically dying of boredom. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Stella blurted out.

"Do you really need to go _that_ bad, Stel? I mean, we only have like, more or less one hour left 'till we get there." Brandon said. Stella nodded franticallt. Wow, she must really need to go.

Brandon sighed. "Fine, there's a gas station, you can piss there." He said. As soon as we got to the station, Stella immediately jumped out. I laughed at that.

"I can't believe we're going to college!" Flora Malone, my nature-loving other best friend, said, repeating what Aisha said earlier. I know. I have way too much best friends, but what can I say? They're the best!

"Hey Bloom, are you excited about meeting boys?" I asked her. Bloom, who had been fiddling around with her phone, snapped out of her trance and jumped up enthusiastically.

"College boys!" She exclaimed. "Sexy, hot, great abs, great hair, smart or artistic boys!" She giggled. We all laughed at her silliness. We all had known Bloom long enough to not ask why she was like that. Well, almost all of us, she wasn't all that close to Sky Adams, because he was always busy with his girlfriend, but they broke up months ago. The only thing that made them _know_ each other was that they were once dance partners. I don't think she acknowledged Sky's existence anymore. The only reason Sky knows _any_ of us, is because he's close to Brandon.

You are not sad about breaking up with Andy?" Tecna King Tecna, smart, organized, tech-savvy. You can guess what I was about to tell you.

"Um, I am.. wait, I mean, I was. But…"we all have to move on, right, y'all?" She asked brightly. I sighed, but was still smiling. Bloom tended to look on the bright side of things, and she's pretty laid-back, but she can be tough when she wants to be.

"I still think you guys looked cute together." Brandon said just as Stella was returning.

Bloom's lived with only her parents and sister for so long, she wasn't the best at making friends, at least, according to her. According to us, she was friendly, bubbly, and a great friend.

"Hey! This is girl talk! Butt out, Brandon!" I told him. Then I playfully slapped him. Stella laughed at that.

"Well now, to college, here we go!" Timmy White exclaimed. Timmy is Tecna's boyfriend, though most of their romantic relationship comes from the net. They haven't even gone on a date yet! At least… not in real life. Those two are hopeless.

* * *

We drove up to Magix University. It was the best university in the whole city. We were very lucky to be able to get in. I looked around. It was amazing, and Flora looked sparkly all over. Probably because of all the trees here. I was in awe of the huge building in front of me.

"Welcome to Magix University." A lady said into the microphone. "All of the students please follow your dorm advisor (DA) to your dorm building! We have very high expectations for all of you!"

"Well I guess I'll see you all later." I said to the boys.

* * *

The dorm building was awesome! It had a soda and coffee maker, a giant plasma screen table tables and chairs set around the room to hang out with your friends, a couch in front of the TV, and lots more stuff.

"Alright then, now that you know your dorm room and have your keys, please make your way toward your elevator and your rooms." The DA said. "Please try to unpack as much as you can, seeing as we will leave for a campus tour in exactly one hour." She said. Wow. Sounds like this place, or maybe just her, is strict.

We were on the third floor. I got in a room with Bloom, Stella with Flora, and Aisha with Tecna. We walked into the dorm.

"This place is awesome! Like an apartment!" I exclaimed. It had a living room and a hallway that lead to the bedrooms. And each bedroom had it's own bathroom. Bloom just smiled. She was used to stuff like this, so this wasn't exactly a big change for her.

"I call the first one!" I yelled, dragging my enormous suitcase and my duffel bags to the first door.

* * *

In less than an hour I had my bed set, half of my clothes in the wardrobe, though my shoes were still in my bag, but my bathroom was ready. Man, I really packed a lot of stuff! There were so many things I had unpacked but still even more stuff I haven't unpacked!

"How do I look?" Bloom asked, running her hand through her long, red hair. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You look the same as when we got here." I pointed out dryly. Now she rolled her eyes at me and I chuckled at that.

"Well…" She started, "How did I look then?" She asked. I sighed.

"You look _fine_! Anyway, who knows what'll happen! You might not get to talk to any guys!" I said as we walked to the other girls.

"Well, but what if I do? I wanna look good!" She said, straightening her shirt.

She looked great on her Tilly Chiffon Smock top box, topped by her Owowi long scarf, also wearing J Brand Love Story Pure low rise flare leg jeans, and Arche Women's Lilly Ballerina flat shoes. She was also wearing some wood and metal bangles, Kate Spade New York bow-shaped stud earrings, and a Striped Bow Headwrap.

Me? I looked pretty casual. In my classic tank with pocket, Cheap Monday narrow blue jeans, and Toms Womans Navy classic canvas shoes. I was also wearing a Links of London FEED silver heart fuchsia cord bracelet, and classic pearl stud earrings.

* * *

We were walking when I (accidentally) bumped into a girl (presumably slut) wearing a peach embroidered blouse that exposed her stomach, short, pink shorts, and a pair of platform booties. Her back looked familiar. I think I knew a girl with long, silver hair.

The girl turned around. "Watch it, loser!" She yelled. I looked at her in disbelief.

"ICY!?"

* * *

A/N : Yup! There'll be the trix in this story! Icy's role will be explained in the next chapter. And as you can see, Bloom will play a bigger role in this story, not 'cuz she's my fave character or anything, but the rest of the Winx didn't have an ex. Lol. Sorry if it's short!

But I hope you enjoyed. Review please! More reviews = Faster Chapter.

-Zoey


	2. The Trix

Disclaimer : I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**MUSA POV**

"I didn't know that they gave bitch scholarships in this college. Oh, wait, or maybe you probably slept with the dean?" Bloom snapped. Icy and Bloom were-are mortal enemies. Icy was always super-competitive with her. She and her two friends; they called themselves sisters, the Trix.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Icy said dryly. She scowling for all she was worth. Served her right, she was a lousy dog anyway.

"I see you're still wearing that necklace I bought you." I said. I had bought her a necklace before I found out she was so mean. I instantly regretted it though.

"Yeah, it's ugly, but I guess I thought it would be polite to wear it anyways." She said. Ugh, that girl makes me so mad!

"Oh, right. When _I'm_ not around?" I countered. Stupid girl. What does she think I am? Some dumbass charity case?

"Dumbass." Bloom coughed. I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"Oh, you know what else I see?" I asked and I didn't wait for her to answer. "I see that same old stupid, idiotic, mean, plastic-girl I knew at Alfea Performing Arts." I said and Bloom and I walked off, laughing. That girl got what she deserved. I don't really care what she thinks of me anyway.

"You totally owned her!" A voice said from behind. We turned around and saw a girl with light purple hair with blonde streaks in the end wearing a Steffen Schraut White Valencia fancy blouse, Conu Klassische Skinny-Jeans I'm used-look, with an Old Womens Ikat print scarf, leave weave belt, and H By Hudson women's rossen ankle books.

Bloom and I looked at each other, confused. "Um, not to be rude but, who the hell are you?" Bloom asked. "Oh! Um, but thanks, by the way!" She added quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Roxy! I'm uh… Icy's.. cousin.." She said, the name Icy and the word cousin came out of her mouth like poison. Bloom and I looked at her with disbelief.

"You-" I started, but was cut off by her. "Don't worry! I'm nothing like that stupid witch I'm forced to call a cousin!" She said. Me and Bloom smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Roxy!" I greeted.

We went on the tour together. I mean, we still went with the rest of the Winx but Roxy went with us.

* * *

"Ohaiyo, minna!" I greeted and sat down next to Riven and Tecna. Bloom sat between Andy and Roxy.

"Guess who we bumped into today!?" Bloom asked brightly, and she didn't wait for an answer either. "This is Roxy!"

"And she's related to someone we know, guess who!" I said. everyone was looking thoughtful, but none of them spoke up.

"I give up!" Stella blurted out. Most of us rolled our eyes at her, she didn't even guess!

"Stella, you didn't even guess." Nabu said.

"Way to point that out, captain obvious." Stella muttered, but I could still hear her, the girl can't really keep her voice down. Some of us laughed at that.

"Well anyway, it's Icy!" I blurted out, I didn't mean to, but I just came out. Besides, nobody was going to guess. And even if they did, they wouldn't get it right.

"Wait… how the heck did she get in this school, she's a freaking, dumbass!" Riven asked.

"That's what we were tryin' to find out, y'all!" Bloom exclaimed, she was really on edge that Icy and her 'sisters' were here. She hates that woman with all her soul.

"You know, she said that she got here from some kind of cheerleading scholarship, but I don't believe that." Roxy said. Ha! Cheerleading scholarship? As if.

"I don't believe that either, she probably just slept with the dean." Aisha said, we all laughed at that. It was most likely true, anyway.

"Yup, that's probably it." Roxy said. "I mean, earlier, she told me that her goal in college was to sleep with like, ten guys in one month!"

Tecna laughed. "According to my calculations, by the time Christmas is here, she'll be pregnant and not know who the father is." She said, and we all laughed at that.

* * *

**ICY POV**

"I can't believe Riven is here!" Darcy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Shut up, it's not like he liked you, I mean, you were just his rebound girl, after all." I pointed out as I looked into the mirror.

"Well just you watch, I'm gonna get him back this year." She said.

"That'll be perfect! That's what I'll do!" Stormy said, getting all excited. Darcy and I watched her with confused looks on our faces.

"Eh? What're you talking about?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I _mean_, that's how I'll ruin Musa! By taking away her precious _Riven_."

"Hey, bitch? _I'm _getting Riven. Back off!" Darcy said. Stormy snorted.

"Don't worry, I've got like, a billion other guys, anyway. I want you to do it." She said.

"Much better."

I smirked at my sisters. One thing's for sure, this was gonna be a _great _year.

* * *

**BLOOM POV  
**

"So what's the name of the guy you were sitting next to at the café again?" Roxy asked. The rest of us had split up and me and Roxy were currently at the pool, lying on the lounge chairs. And I was serving all of the hot boys. I was wearing a blue and white striped bikini with white flip-flops. And Roxy was wearing a black bikini with black flip-flops to match.

"His name is Andy, why do you ask?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. I just wanted to know." She replied.

I put down my magazine and raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked.

"You liiikkkeee Andy don't you?" I teased. She blushed and looked away. I laughed at that, I was so right.

"W-what? No! I mean, I don't even know him!" She exclaimed. "But I have to admit, he _is_ pretty cute." She added quietly. I smiled. I mean, I guess I was _ a little _sad that we broke up but, you know, I'll get over it soon enough. So now, I was happy that Roxy might have a teeny little crush on him. Love at first sight, baby!

"Great, so now… I will tell you all about him." I said, giggling.

* * *

A/N : So yeah, second chapter! Hope you liked it! I'm not one to curse, so not so much swearing in later chapters…. Maybe.

Anyway, please review!

-Zoey


	3. Everything's Gonna Be Fine Right?

Disclaimer : I do not own Winx Club.

Warning : There are 3 POV changes here.

* * *

**MUSA POV**

I woke up to an absolute horrible noise. I looked to my bedside. It wasn't my alarm clock. Well, that makes sense, school doesn't officially start until next week. But what the heck _is_ that noise? I don't really care, but I _need_ to get away from that stupid noise, or I'll practically die,

"Bloom! What the heck is that noise!?" I yelled. She came from her room wearing her blue and pink pajamas, blue slippers, her hair was up in rolls, and she had her 'Destination Dreamland' sleeping mask on her head.

She heard it. "E? What are you doing, playing stupid music at this lousy hour?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her, she was obviously still half-asleep. I stood up, and slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked, pouting. I rolled my eyes again.

"I was waking you up." I told her. "Now come on, that disastrous music is coming from next door!"

Bloom banged on the door a thousand times, and the door flung open to reveal _Darcy _ in the most revealing pajamas I've ever seen. "Who is it!?" Icy asked from inside. Our mouths dropped open. _Ew_. I mean, if you looked at Darcy, she looked slutty, yeah. But Icy? Words cannot describe it.

First off, they needed some _real_ pajamas. I guess Darcy still looked OK, but Icy was practically naked. Her robe was so thin that you could see her...ew. I don't een want to talk about that. "Darcy?" I asked.

"That's my name! And don't you over use it!" she snapped.

"Whatever, like we care about you and your stupid pack of bi-female dogs!" Bloom said, "Just shut it up with that stupid music already!"

She smirked. "Icy! Turn up the music!" She yelled. Then she shut the door. Ugh!

"Oh well, we gave it our all!" Bloom said, smiling a little. I sighed. Bloom was great, but sometimes she was a bit _too_ optimistic.

* * *

**ICY POV**

I pulled the collar off my black crop top. "Whaddaya think?" She asked.

"You look like a slut to me." Stormy said, and Darcy threw her pillow at her.

"So bluntly! And just shaddup, I wasn't even talking to the likes of you!" Darcy said. "Well? Icy?"

"She's right! Ya look like a slut!" I said, laughing my ass off.

"Oh really? And what the hell does that make you?" she snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I am simply a girl who is very confident about her perfectly perfect sexy body." I said. They laughed. I snorted. My outfit showed off my body perfectly.

"Anywho, we need a plan for today." Stormy stated. Darcy nodded.

"One thing, can't be pass 12 and it can't be at 9." I said. they looked at me confusedly, I rolled my eyes. "I have sex plans, obviously."

"And I'm the slut" she mumbled. I glared at her.

"Okay I think you should walk around and look for Riven and also since he doesn't know you're here so he will be surprised and then you flirt with him to get Musa mad, that's all were doing-oh and please don't be a dumbass and kiss him" I said. "

No promises" she replied applying some pink lipstick.

* * *

**BLOOM POV**

We were currently discussing about our classes when 'the Trix' came up to us. "Hey Riven. Um, others."

"He-" Musa cut him off. "Hey, you three! What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, annoyed. I didn't like what they did this morning, I needed my beauty sleep. Now Musa's giving them payback time!

"Um, excuse me? Was I talking to you?" She asked, annoyed, I smirked.

"Yeah, you said 'others' . Yeah, well that includes me. Also, are you trying to be cute? Because it's clearly not working. You know what I think? I think you're just a really desperate person that's made of plastic and meat." Musa said. it must've took all of her willpower not to smirk. Most of the others snickered.

"Well who cares what you think, anyway!" she said. "And anyway, Riven, we get to go to school together for the next four years and-"

She was cut off by Stella "Dumbass." She coughed. Me and Musa snickered.

"Would you cut it with the cutting me off!" She exclaimed. "Anyway, remember how we always hung out and how we dated in high school? You know? Well, I really miss thaaat." She said. "I really miss us. Don't you?"

Musa got up and left the park table.

"Oh, good, she left! She would have never been able to handle the plain truth!" Darcy said.

"Darcy, I don't like you." Riven said.

At that exact moment, I laughed. And the others joined in. I didn't mean to, but it was just so dang hilarious! "Of course you do, silly." She said, sitting on his lap.

"Look here, you are a very...girl. But I don't like you. I like Musa." He clarified. She looked confused.

"OH, sorry. You thought that would work." I said, smirking.

"Look who's talking, Miss Single." Icy said. I frowned.

"Excuse me? Did the 'walking porn scene' have something to say?" I asked, smirking. I saw that she was mad, ha! Serves her right!

"At least I _have _a great body!" She said.

This girl is really getting on my nerves. "Oh, shut up Stripper! Get the hell outta here! You should be honored that you were rejected by us for the good of the whole world." I said, making her really angry

They stormed off. "Hey, Riven, go after your girl already." Aisha said. He nodded, and ran off after her. I sighed, smiling.

"Sooo." I said, "Andy, don't you think that Roxy looks cute today?" I asked. Roxy kicked me, but thankfully he didn't notice. It hurt, but I just kept on smiling like I always do.

"E? Yeah, sure, she looks nice." He replied. I smiled, thinking up a devious plan to get these two together. I felt like the new Mirajane Strauss (from Fairy Tail). I'm not usually one to get into other peoples business, but who doesn't love matchmaking?

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Brandon asked.

"Let's play basketball!" Roxy suggested. I nodded. We still haven't seen Riven and Musa but everything'll be alright. This year is gonna be fine… right?

* * *

**Darcy : Stupid little Bloom, I'm gonna-**

**Me : Parcy-**

**Darcy : Darcy.**

**Me : I don't care, could you shut the hell up so I can say something to my readers?**

**Darcy : I-**

**Me : Whatever. So now, um, was this chapter short? Sorry if it was. Not so much cursing now I hope. I tried to make it a bit funny, was it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, from, Zoey. Now if you'll excuse me-**

**Darcy : Stupid! You're just a stupid dog!**

**Me : Why you little-**


	4. Fight Of The College Girls

**MUSA POV**

I woke up to the sound of loud music and awful singing. _Again_. Bloom and Roxy woke up too. "What's that racket?" Roxy asked, annoyed.

Bloom and I exchanged glances and I swear at that exact moment we were thinking the same thing. "The three annoying-" Bloom started, and we answered in unison, "Trix."

"But you know what? It's actually not that bad, it's like an alarm clock." Bloom said brightly, I rolled my eyes at her. But at least now we'll oversleep since this will be playing every morning. I just hope they don't play this music on weekends. I'll kill them with my spoon if they do.

"Yeah right. One that's broken!" Roxy said, annoyed. She buried her head under the pillow, trying to tune out the noise. _It's pointless tuning out the music, _I thought, _and they wont listen to anything we say so why even bother?_

"It's not that bad." Bloom protested.

"Like hell!" Roxy replied, I sighed. Really? A fight when we just woke up.

"Well, we better get ready!" I said. I really didn't want a fight so early in the morning, and Bloom could get really catty when she's mad, and she could hold a grudge too.

* * *

Even after I took my shower they were still playing that stupid music. At least the little argument between Bloom and Roxy was already forgotten. I was wearing a Beauty School top, Acne Finest Trash destroyed denim skirt, and House of Harlow 1960 Mocasini Aurii Kail (shoes). "I cannot believe they're still playing that awful music!" I exclaimed. Bloom was now putting on her Lipsy light pink feather drop earrings. They matched with her Montaigne peach lace blouse, Loud brown bow thin belt, white laced skirt, Rage and Bone lace-up heeled combat boots, and Gorgana Bloom necklace.

"Sooo, how do I look?" She asked. Bloom asks that question _every time_ she changed her outfit, and it was getting a teensy-weensy bit annoying.

"The same as you always do." Roxy said flatly, putting on her right heel. She was wearing a pink slim fit polo, Ralph Lauren, size S, Burberry grey wool skirt, and Louboutin peep toe parent lady claude pumps. It was the first time we'd ever seen Roxy wear heels. But that wasn't much since we've only known her for like, three days. I have to admit though, she looked cute.

"Aaww. You look cute." Bloom said. "Guess who else I think is gonna think thaaat?" Roxy sighed.

"A-N-D-Y, ANDY!" I exclaimed, then, Bloom and I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Shut up." Roxy said with a pout.

* * *

I walked into my first class with Roxy and saw that Riven and Nabu were already there. We walked over to them. "Hey Riven!" I greeted and kissed him. I sat on his lap.

"Hey, Nabu!" I greeted, he waved in return.

When Roxy and Nabu were talking I turned to Riven. "Don't you think that Roxy and Andy look cute together, Riven?" He looked as if I had asked him if suicide would be a fun thing to do (which is something only a crazy or a seriously depressed person would do).

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you trying to match-make? Because you. Not so good at it." He said. I playfully hit him, pouting.

"Hey! No hitting the boyfriend!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him. And pouted.

"Fine." I said, "If Andy and Roxy don't get together by the end of December you have to wear a pink shirt that says 'Musa's Pet'." I smirked. I so knew I was going to win this.

"Okay." He said. "And if you lose you will get no kisses for a week."

Just then, _Darcy _walked in. She spotted us and smirked. I felt all fired up, and I growled. "Okay now everybody sit down!" The teacher yelled. "Now, I've put all of you into groups and go see over there what group you're in!"

Riven and I walked to the bulletin board. "Oh, look! We're in the same group!" I said. "… But Darcy is in it too." Riven started walking but I was glued to my spot.

He sighed. "Come on."

"No."

"Come-"

"No."

"Come!"

"I said no!"

The last part was shrieked because Riven was forced to pick me up and carry me to the table. "Heeeeeeeey Riven!" Darcy said. I looked at Roxy, who was watching. She gave me a shrug and gave me a look that said, _What're you gonna do now? _And turned back to her group. That happy-go-lucky bitch.

"So this is our paper." Darcy said.

"Yeah, and that's a pencil, Darcy! How smart, you know how to name objects? Can you read, too?" I asked sarcastically. Riven chuckled.

"I can read, stupid!" She yelled.

"Well excuse me! It's just that when people act stupid all the time some people get confused!" I fired back. "Oh, and Riven never really liked you, Meat." Ha! Meat. That's a good nickname for her, maybe I'll keep it.

"Oh, did the washboard have something to say?" She retorted. Ugh!

* * *

**BLOOM POV**

I was walking to my second period reading the text about what happened to Korra in first period. I was also listening to music, _and _I was also texting Leaa and Korra. Yup, I am an awesome multi tasker. I bumped into some body and was about to fall when the person caught me. I looked up as I unplugged my earphones. "Uh…sorry" I said. I quickly exaimed him before texting Korra and Leaa.

**Me: Just bumped into a total hottie!**

I looked back up to see that he was still there. "It's okay" he finally said.

"Were you thinking about whether of not you should forgive me?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I can never be mad at a pretty girl for too long" he said.

I smiled, but stayed cool. "So what's your name?" I asked. "You don't remember me? I'm Sky!"

"Nope! No Sky in my brain! Bloom!" I said sticking out my hand. He laughed.

"So um…where are you going?" I asked.!

"I'm going to geography" he replied. That's my class

"So am I!" I said. "Well you could repay me for bumping into me by walking to class together" he said. I smiled.

"Sure" I said and we started walking together. I had a feeling this was gonna be a great friendship-or relationship!

* * *

A/N : Hope you enjoyed it! Should Musa keep calling Darcy, Meat? Cuz that would be funny.

Disclaimer : I do not own WINX CLUB.

I've made 2 blogs and am a co-owner of 1 blog! Check them out :

Please review!

-Zoey


	5. Catfight : Bloom And Roxy

**MUSA POV**

"So, how was your day?" I asked as I sat down to Bloom. She texted me five- no wait, TEN times that day telling me that she's had 'the bestest day EVER', I mean, is 'bestest' even a word? I don't think so. So that must mean that something totally AMAZING has happened.

Bloom was already super excited to tell me and my asking just mad her look like she wanted to scream (in a good way). "I've had the bestest day EVER! I met a totally hot, amazing, smart, sweet blonde guy that's in three of my classes!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?" I asked. Why does her description sound so familiar…? It feels like I know this guy.. but I can't put my finger on it..

"Um.. Adams… Adams…" She thought out loud.

"So his name is Adams?" I asked sarcastically. "Wow, he must be a _great_ guy. _Especially_ with a name like Adams." To be honest, Adams sounded more like a last name to me. I mean, Adams is the last name of-

"Sky!" Bloom interrupted my thoughts by squealing. "Sky! Adams! Sky Adams, that's it, y'all! His name is Sky Adams!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Bloom sweetie, did you get hit on your head when you were born?" I asked sarcastically.

She scoffed. "Rude, much?"

But seriously, how could she forget that she and Sky worked together at Alfea Performing Arts? Should've known, like I said before, if she and Sky DIDN'T work together before, she wouldn't have even known he was alive. I'll bet it was destiny that her and Sky ended up in the same school and bumped into each other.

"Bloom, honey." Stella said. "Don't you remember? You and Sky went to Alfea. You two were dance partners, ballet, remember?"

Bloom thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it…" She thought deeply, and snapped her fingers. "Oh _yeah_, y'all, we were partners weren't we? In dance! Um.. Ballet, right?" She asked. We all sighed. Bloom could be so clueless sometimes, but look at her innocent face, and you can't stay mad at her for long.

Just then, Riven walked in with _Darcy_. I looked at them in disbelief. Darcy was clinging on to his arm. OK, so maaaybe I'm jealous. That's what most people tell me, that I get jealous too easily, it's usually probably nothing, blah, blah, blah. But this isn't normally. And this is Darcy we're talking 'bout here. _Darcy_. Ugh. Just hearing the name makes me SICK.

"What's she doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Chill." Riven said. "We're just pre-determined partners for our last class. And no matter what she says, I am not dumping you and getting back together with her." I sighed in relief, and made a 'shoo' gesture at Darcy. She got the message, made a face, and sashayed away. I HATE it when she sashays!

"Stop tryin' to show off the hips you don't have!" I yelled after her. She sashayed even harder. "Now you look like a drunken fool!" I yelled again, and she sashayed HARDER. Now she looks absolutely ridiculous. Perfect.

"Well, Musa, how was your day?" Flora asked. I turned my attention to her.

I took a deep breath, and answered. "Weeeeelll, I have 2nd period with Icy, 4th period with Darcy, 6th period with ALL THREE OF THEM, and 7th period with Stormy. It's like this school WANTS me to suffer!" I cried. She looked at me with pity.

I turned to Riven. "Just so you know, Bloom convinced Andy to ask Roxy out, so now you have to wear a shirt that says 'Musa's Pet', just like you promised." I whispered, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled. I smiled.

* * *

Riven was walking with me to first period. Like he promised, he was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Musa's Pet'. He also had on black skinny jeans, black Adidas high tops, and a black leather jacket. I was wearing a tank top that said 'Love In Different Colors', EMPORIO ARMANI 'New Cameron' jeans, and Put a Bow on It Flats. My hair was put into long pigtails and I had on J. Crew Golden knot earrings and a diamond believe necklace, yellow gold.

"So how do you like the new shiiirtttt?" I teased, smirking.

"Honestly, I don't hate it all that much." He said. Now if we hadn't been dating for over a year, I'd have believed that. But I know him all too well now, so I knew he was bluffing.

"Good." I smirked. "Now, I don't have to force you to wear it again."

I swear I heard him mutter "Damn it." So I laughed. I knew Riven hated it and it made even happier that he tried to say he did like it. Now, he'd have to wear it more than once! Musa : 1, Riven : 0.

* * *

We were back in my dorm. Bloom and Roxy were on their dates so there wasn't anyone there but us. We weren't doing anything serious or whatever, I mean, my friends could've burst in at any time.

"You know what? You are the best." I told him, and kissed him. I had nothing else to do so why not? Besides, we haven't had any time alone since we got to college. We're always with the others.

"You are beautiful." He said, and kissed me again.

I stared at him for a moment. "You, are the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said. We laughed and kissed again. This time it was longer. I climbed on top of him, and smiled while he groaned.

Just then, the door flew open.

"I can't believe her!" Bloom and Roxy said in unison. Really!? They just _had_ to come in when I was having a good time _and_ come in angry?! The least should be that they come in both cheerful and happy from their dates, or maybe feel awkward and leave the room so Riven and I could continue! I mean, seriously, did they not notice that I was still on top of Riven and he was still in my bed? That is so… wrong!

"We'll continue this some other time." I whispered. He nodded.

I got up and Riven did too. I sighed. "Guys, what happened? I was _busy._" I asked, annoyed.

"Well it was all going fine on my date with Andy until BLOOM decided to show up with MY EX-BOYFRIEND and then they just had to sit with us! And she goes and blames me for not telling her about Sky and I when I didn't even now they were going out 'cuz I didn't really care AND she didn't tell me and her and Andy used to dating thing!" Roxy yelled

"You know what, I think I've better go now." Riven said, it was obvious that Roxy and Bloom didn't even know he was there. He walked out of the room quickly.

I sighed.

"Okay… What. The fuck guys! I was in the middle of something there!" I fumed.

"Right! She was totally blaming everything on me!" Roxy said, obviously oblivious to the fact that I said I was in the middle of something! Goddammit, sometimes they could be SO annoying!

"You need to calm the fuck down! It was nobody's fault, dammit! So just fucking make up already" I yelled. I was furious. I was in the middle of something and they didn't even care?!

"No!" they both yelled.

"I'm done! If she's not gonna admit that she was wrong about what she said then I'm not talking to her!" Bloom yelled.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen!" Roxy yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I yelled. They both looked at me in confusion. "Do whatever the fuck you want! I don't care! Just sort this out by yourselves and don't put my name in this whatsoever!" And I slammed the door to my room.

Why is my life so complicated?

* * *

**I don't own own Winx Club**

**Well, that's it! Sorry if it's a bit boring for you! Oh, and I'm not going to be able to update for a while, I have my FINALS in two weeks and now I have to study NONSTOP. Sorry! And I hope you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions for the story, free feel to say, or request, hope I can make it happen! Hope you liked it!**

**Speaking of reviews, why don't you leave one right now? All you have to do is write down what you thought and press that little review button right there! Thanks!**


	6. But I Loved You

"Who does she think she is?" Bloom asked. "I mean, really! She thinks she knows everything there is to know about… well, everything! I'm seriously pised off right now, and I don't like being like this, because this has to be like, seriously, out of character for me but-"

This has been going on for a few hours, and by _this_ I mean by Bloom's rambling. This was actually THE FIRST TIME The Trix hadn't played their music, but Bloom had to ruin the would-have-been perfect morning and woke me up with her rambling. Seriously, this grudge between her and Roxy has been KILLING me because they refuse to speak to each other, won't even stand to be in the same room as each other, and worst of all, they have to make ME suffer!

"Bloom sweetie?" I asked sweetly, my head under my pillow, she turned around, stopped her rambling, and looked at me.

"Mhmm?" She asked innocently.

"Shut. The hell. Up." I said, annoyed. "I would like to spend my morning in PEACE for _once_ and even when it's not morning, would you _please _stop talking about 'how awful Roxy is' and 'who does she think she is?', because it's getting pretty annoying and my patience is running out!"

She stayed quiet, and I sighed a sigh of relief. I absolutely _hate_ this fight! And everybody knows how destructive, mad, and insane Bloom can be when she's angry! Once, she was really angry at Icy, that she set her (Icy's) room on fire – almost. Seriously, if one of the neighbors didn't notice, Icy's house wouldn't live to see tomorrow. _That _is how crazy Bloom can be.

Then I immediately felt guilty, I didn't even mean to sound that harsh on the girl. "Look Bloom, I'm sorry, it's just that this catfight between you and Roxy has been pretty annoying, and it' starting to get on my last nerve."

"OK, Ms. Grumpy." She scoffed. "Anyway, c'mon lessgo outside.. I need some fresh air. And we don't wanna be late for class…!"

I nodded, and we went out the door.

* * *

When we were at the Lobby of the girls dorm building after school we saw Roxy there.

Bloom scoffed and made a disgusted face at Roxy while Roxy just ignored Bloom and her antics.

"So, _Musa. _What's up?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing much, jus-"

"Ew?" Bloom cut me off. "What are you wearing? Did you get it from the 'lost and found'?"

"Oh, this?" Roxy asked. "Oh, it's just a little ensemble that someone like _you _wouldn't be able to pull off, Miss Snooty, it's made for people like _me_."

"Well, _excuse me_. But I seem to remember a certain someone coming to _my _aid and borrowing _my_ stuff for her date wi-"

"Guys!" I exclaimed. "Seriously! Are you _trying_ to make me suffer in this little disagreement?! If you guys are gonna keep doing this, the please leave me out of it!"

There's just so much drama a girl can have in one day! And this is clearly enough for me! But anyway, both of them huffed, looking in different directions, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Fine." Bloom said. "But what are _you_ doing here, _Musa_? Thought you were meeting your _boyfriend_?"

Though the way Bloom just said my name totally freaked me out. I didn't mean to sound like that, and the way she responded was _so_ not Bloom, though maybe she wasn't trying to scare me. On the other hand, she might have something sinister planned for me, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that she doesn't!

"I trust him." I said.

"With_ Darcy_?" Roxy asked. "I mean, seriously, Musa. With her? You're practically calling _us_ stupid with our 'little disagreement', but I didn't think _you_ would be so _stupid_, as to do something like that."

"Excuse your manners," Bloom said. "Oh, or maybe your parents didn't teach you that?"

"I have manners." Roxy shot back. "I mean, right Musa? Musa's totally on my side."

Ugh. Choosing. I hate that word. I mean, I think Bloom totally overreacted and all, but when you think about it, _both_ of them are overreacting! Plus, Roxy had just basically called me _stupid_ (plus points for Bloom!), I mean, what kind of friend _does_ that? Even Bloom doesn't do that! Even when she's really, really mad at me! She just looks hurt for the rest of the day and acts like nothing happened the next day and we're BFFs again (hooray!). Maybe Roxy's being cousins with Icy rubbed off... or maybe Roxy was like this all along, and I just didn't realize it…

I glared at Roxy. "You basically just called me _stupid_." I said coldly. "Roxy… what kind of friend _does_ that? You know what? I wonder if you're really my friend, or a fake friend, maybe you should ask your _cousin_ that!"

She looked taken aback. "I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Bloom said, her voice wasn't being mean anymore, but more soft, not like Bloom, not at all. "She doesn't want to hear it, OK?"

Roxy looked sorry, offended, and hurt at the same time. "Well what do you know anyway?!" She said. "And Musa, I'm sorry, but maybe we should _stop_ being super-close friends or whatever. And I mean that to you, _and_ your group, I just don't think this is gonna work out the way I thought it would, anyways, later… or never." She added that last part quietly

After that, Bloom stalked off to who-knows-where and I went to Rivens dorm. I needed to take comfort in someone, and although Bloom was the usually the best person to confide in, she couldn't be, at least, not right now.

* * *

"Sorry Riven, I'm not here to spy, it's just that I'm super pissed off at Roxy now and-"

I stopped, and stared at the sight in front of me.

Guess what?

Yes, you guessed it, Riven and Darcy were making out. Yes, yes, I know that Darcy probably-no, definitely kissed him first, but Riven was _kissing back_. You must be wondering how I know that? Well, it's because when Riven kisses back (maybe it's just to me, but I don't think so) he places his hands around my waist… and that's what he was doing to Darcy.

I couldn't believe it. I thought he loved me.

I thought he cared for me.

He turned to me, and his eyes widened.

"Musa! It's not what you think! It was-"

"Stop, please, stop…" I whispered. "Please… I thought you loved me… don't tell me that it was a mistake because you know that I know you too well to know that's not true…"

I wasn't crying, I wasn't mad.. I felt numb. Nothing else, just numbness.

"You can go back now, your _ex_ was just leaving." I added.

"Fine, leave. You get too jealous and worked up over nothing anyhow!" He told me.

Now that hurt.

A lot.

"Well excuse me… but I didn't want anyone to steal you away from me.. because I loved so much.." I admitted. "But… now that I think about it… maybe there wasn't anything to steal in the first place."

"You're breaking up with me?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked. "I just said your _ex_ was just leaving."

"Fine!" He exclaimed. "Good luck trying to find another guy who would want to go out with the likes of you!"

I turned and walked out of the room.

_Broken promises…._

_You said you loved me…_

_You promised you wouldn't hurt me again…_

_You did such horrible things to me again and again…Why are you doing this?_

_But.. I loved you…_

* * *

**Okay! Kill me! Seriously I deserve it. I'm the most horrible person of the earth! I haven't written for like ages. Its like, I keeping all the suspense from you people! I'm not dead yet! –Waves the chapter in front of all you- Please continue supporting this story even thou it looks dead. Its not! XD I made this super long chapter to prove it!**

**So, yeah, did you take in all of the action that happened yet O.O? Well anyway, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT READ CAREFULLY ~~~~~**

**So… this story is gonna have one, two, maybe only three more chapters **** sorry, but my brain cannot think up more dramah!**

**Yeah, that's it… Please review, it means a lot to me… plus it means a faster chapter…. (I wanted to update this yesterday but my internet shut down -_-)**

**Oh, and check out my other stories!**

**PS. I don't own Winx Club, sorry for all of the OOC-ness in this chap (I think).**


	7. My Choice To Make

"Musa, what's wrong?" Bloom asked.

I got back into my room and Bloom saw my face – you can't really hide anything from her – and she called the rest of the Winx to our room.

"I… don't really want to talk about it." I mumbled. The girls gave each other a look, then frowned.

"Seriously Musa…" Stella said. "You've gotta tell us what's wrong or we'll never be able to help…"

Help? Where were they last year when I needed help? All I needed to do was put on a fake smile and they would've believed everything was OK. What happened then? I had to do it all on my own.

"So…" I said. "I was going to get something from Riven's room… and I… saw him… kissing Darcy."

"Wait," Flora said. "How can you tell that he was kissing back? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding or-"

"No." I cut her off. "I can read him like a book." It figures Flora would be the one who tries to make peace. She hates fighting and everything in her relationship with Helia is perfect, so how could she understand?

"Well then I'm gonna beat the shit out of that boy." Aisha said.

"Leave some parts for me" Tecna said.

"We'll all beat him down." Bloom said, laughing.

I would laugh too… if I wasn't so sad.

* * *

_**Next Day…**_

Today had been rough. Why? Because Riven was acting like a MEGA jerk. I mean seriously, does he WANT me to feel worse than I already feel!? I jut saw him kiss like, five girls this morning! And another two at lunch! That make seven, unless I've missed something.

What a jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in that boy.

"Hey Musa." Bloom tapped on my shoulder, frowning.

"Mm?"

"You know that your ex is a jerk, right?" She asked. "Because there he is now, and he's kissing another girl." _Another?_ That guy! What's his goal? What does he want? What, does he want to become the next man-whore of college or something? I guess some people just aren't always who you think they are…

"Whatever." I said. "It's not like I care about him anymore, anyways. So it's really none of my business or concern." It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie either. So… win-win?

"Good." She said. "Because it means that he has just kissed um… ten girls so far."

"You were keeping count?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe. And he kissed five this morning, two in English which btw, I am in the class with him. And um… two at lunch, and uh, uh, one right now so that means… ten!... right?"

I laughed. It felt good to laugh again. I think I'd like to laugh a little more. I haven't laughed since he kissed Darcy. Which isn't really saying much since that was yesterday… but still!

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well… I've to go!" She said. "That's OK… right?"

"Yeah. Just go and have some fun."

She ran off.

Suddenly I felt alone,

And I wish she didn't leave,

But she can't spend all of her time on me,

I wish I didn't feel so alone.

* * *

_**After School…**_

"Musa." Riven said. I ignored him. Why should I pay any attention to that jerk? I hate him.

"Musa." Again I don't answer him.

"MUSA!" He called out. I stand up, look at him. My face filled with rage. Why couldn't he just leave me alone! I hate him, I hate him I hate him!

"What!?"

"I'm sorry."

"I have nothing to say to you." I said.

"Shut up." He said. "You want everybody to hear us?"

"I don't give a damn about who hears us!" I exclaimed "You make me sick!"

"I'm warning you, Musa…"

Was he going to hit me?

"Hit me and I'll have you locked up!"

"I wouldn't…" he said. "I wouldn't waste my time."

"You have never looked at me as a person!" I said. "I have feelings… I'm not stupid… did you ever really think about that?"

"Now you listen to me!"

"No!" I hollered. "I'm tired of listening to you!"

"I'm trying to apologize!" He said. "What's gotten into you?"

"You, that's what!"

"At least give me a chance to explain here!" He said. "Calm down, will you!"

I took a deep breath, and calmed down. Apologizing to me? Oh I know how this goes, he's going to apologize and I'm supposed to come back to him all forgiving and whatnot? Well it's not going to work…

"I… don't care… about you…"

"That's a lie and we both know it, Musa." He said. "Stop fighting back for once… let me explain… I really want you back… cheating on you… that was awful of me and I shouldn't have done it… but she approached me, not the other way around. You took the wrong idea, and I suppose I shouldn't have lost my temper about it… so please…"

"I'll… think about it…"

_There are two choices for me to make… and that choice will determine my future… I just I won't make a mistake this time._

* * *

**I'm expecting a ton of reviews. I AM. Because with only about 21 reviews is a shame to my reputation at the moment. My feelings are a little hurt. Am I losing my thunder? I'm not! I'm getting better! **

**So anyway, cliffy! Which choice will Musa make? This chapter isn't as well-written as the others, but it definitely explains all that has to say. If it WAS well-written… Well, it would be like Winner Takes All, and that'd be boring!**

**So I'm gonna make 1 more chap… maybe an epilogue… but I think I'll be making a sequel (AGAIN)… **

**So I hope you enjoyed, and review, because the reviews are the reason for my (therefore your) existence XD (I'm just kidding, I just put that there to make it funny, please review!)**


	8. And Then I Cried (End)

Musa.

I couldn't stand the sound of my name, the sound of my name when _he_ said it. Because he hurt me, so much… but he wont believe it if I tell him that. Of course he wouldn't, he's too naïve and selfish to understand. Really, what did I ever see in him…

He said he'd never hurt me again. He said he hated doing that.

* * *

"_I am so sorry for hurting you. I could inflict all kinds of pain on myself, but it would not take back any I gave to you."_

* * *

Lies.

Lies. Because if those words were true, the both of us wouldn't be here now… and now I realize it. He wasn't sorry, he was never sorry. But what did he see in me? He probably only saw my looks, and my popularity, that's all there is to it. He never really cared about me, he only saw what was on the outside. He never intended to get to know me… did he?

I'm sure he didn't.

Because if he did, he wouldn't have been sucking face with Darcy and ten other girls.

Because if he did, I wouldn't be so angry at him now.

If he did, then he wouldn't have been apologizing to me yesterday.

But now I know that everybody is going to hurt me; I just have to find the ones worth suffering for.

_Everybody._

No one will understand how much it hurts.

"Musa."

I hate that.

"Musa."

I hate that!

"Musa!"

"What!?" I turned around, face flushed with anger. "What! What do you want?!"

"Shut up." He said. "Do you want everybody to hear us?"

"There is no one around." I stated, looking at the area around us.

How stupid could he be? Tricking me? Hah! I've known him for too long, fought with him too many times, uh, other things… to know when he's trying to trick me! Or maybe he really didn't know there wasn't anybody around! But that'd mean that he's clueless!

"Well…" He said. "Did you think about it?"

"No." I said. "Not enough, I need more time."

"If you've already thought about it a bit then just tell me!"

"No! What's wrong with you! I told you I need more time!" I exclaimed. "Are you stupid or something! What part of 'I need more time' don't you understand, idiot?! Why do you want it now anyway!"

"Because I need to know it now!"

"Fine!"

"Then tell me!" he commanded. Rude, much?

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" I asked. "I tried. I tried really hard, I did… I promise. But then you did that with her… and I just couldn't handle it anymore, OK?! I just couldn't handle it! I couldn't! Don't you understand! You've hurt me so many times yet you expect me still to forgive you! Do you expect me to wait around for the rest of my life for you to come around, because I can't! OK? I _can't_!"

Silence.

Does he think I'm not telling the truth? I because I was well telling the truth. He just couldn't handle it! It was his fault in the first place!

"I want the truth and I want it now." He said.

"I told you the truth…"

"Well I don't believe you!"

"You are so conceited and selfish!" I told him. "What did I ever see in you? I must've been so _stupid_!"

"What!?"

I was getting angry now. "I _hate you! _You make me sick!"

"Then why were you my girlfriend before any of this happened?!"

I wasn't expecting that, but luckily I think quickly. "Because I was stupid" I exclaimed. "Because I was stupid OK? Because I was too naïve to know better! I couldn't see you for what you were but now I can!"

"And what do you see?"

"You are conceited and selfish and spiteful…." I said. "You know what? It would be better to state your good qualities, then I probably wouldn't have anything to say!"

"You're seriously breaking up with me?!"

"We broke up days ago, idiot!"

"I thought you were joking on that one." Ugh! He makes me so sick! He thought I was joking about that! Ugh!

"Well I wasn't!"

"I said I was sorry!" he told me.

"Yeah well I've seen a thousand guys who can apologize better than you!" I hollered. "And you've apologized too many times! I'm sick of it! Ugh!"

"You finally have nothing to say?" I asked. "Good!"

"You know you'll never find someone like me again, right?"

"That's the point!"

"Stupid!" He exclaimed. "No, _I'm sorry_. OK? But not because I'm sorry about all of this, I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with the likes of _you_ in the first place! _I _was stupid to fall in love with you! You're just a stupid brat!"

"Wha-"

"Yeah!" He said. "Exactly! I could find a million other girls who would _love_ to be my girlfriend and would _love me for who I am_. And that's obviously a trait you don't have! I'm sick of you, too! I'm leaving! I never want to se your stupid face or hear your idiotic voice ever again, you got it?"

"Don't you dare threaten me!" I exclaimed.

"I can and I just did!"

"_I hate you!" _I hollered.

"What a coincidence, so do I!"

Then he left.

What is wrong with him! I hate him! I knew this was the right choice! I knew I should break up with him! Imagine having to put up with that for years! No way! I couldn't possibly handle it! It's so sad… I can't believe it… his apology really was a lie… now I realize that I wasn't as important to him as I thought I was. And for some reason, that hurts…

I sat down on the boardwalk, looking into the sunset.

And then I cried.

* * *

**THE END! I can't believe I ended it like that, but this ending is a MUST-HAVE for the sequel, if you want a sequel that is ;) tell me through reviews if you do!**

**Omigosh, I can't believe they fought like that. It sounded so mean. And if any of you are wondering why Musa cried is because she's sad. I mean, who wouldn't be depressed if YOUR FIRST LOVE did all the things Riven did to her… sad…**

**So anyway, want a sequel? What'd you think 'bout this end? Tell me in the reviews PLEASE! **

**PS. I don't own Winx Club.**

**So I'm depressed that I don't.**

**And then I cried XD **

**Review!**


End file.
